122215- Blush Babs
teasingAsperity TA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:40 -- TA: Lorcan sits on the couch, her legs splayed over her matesprit's lap and her head resting against the back cushions. She holds her mobile device in her hands, though she doesn't appear to be messaging anyone. She looks up at Eribus and smiles every so often, as if trying to convince herself that he was still real. AG: Eribus is scrolling through his phone, a fine blush still on his face and also breaking to take looks occasionally at Lorcan, an awkward smile pasted on his face. Only after an awkward silence he peeps up. "Hey, uh Lorcan... That was.. It was impulse... I'm sorry if it did catch you by suprise, but..." TA: "I'm not complaining, Eribus," she laughs lightly. "Also, Nyarla says hi." Lorcan puts her phone down before readjusting herself on the couch a little. "That was a good surprise." AG: "A-at least it wasn't a suprise that ended with a punch, so that was pleasant" TA: "It takes some getting used to... I'd never been kissed before." AG: "Well neither had I, but you seemed to be very good at it..." he shuffles his phone awkwardly between his hands, a slight clinking of metal on plastic as it is passed TA: "Then we're learning together!" She smiles brightly, flashing her sharp teeth at him. "Which is fine with me." AG: Eribus smiles brightly at Lorcan, his own very much so less sharp teeth showing off. "Well its nice" TA: "Anything with you is nice, Eribus." AG: "I can say the same for you, I've really been enjoying the time we've had, I mean, even though it has not been the longest, it feels like something of forever" TA: Lorcan giggles and reaches up to gently touch his face. "Well, let's both make it through this game and then make it to forever." AG: He smiles, a deep blush taking over. "Forever would be nice, lets just hope that we can both make it then.. I wouldn't want to see it any other way Lorcan" TA: "Me either. You're too perfect for me to lose." AG: "Oh, well I'm far from being perfect, but I appreciate the idea..." TA: "You are exactly what I needed, Eribus. Someone who accepts me for who I am and isn't afraid of me." AG: Eribus puts himself again close enough where he can put a careful arm around Lorcan. "Well of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Its only natural for your matesprit to harbor such feelings, despite what the humans might think about it" TA: She scoots into his open arms and smiles. "Humans and their romance are weird. They don't even have one for hate..." AG: "I haven't had the time to talk to some of the humans lately, but they have very odd rituals surrounding romance, and it is odd that they don't have anything similar to kismesis in the slightest..." TA: "That's one of the most important ones though!" She sounds sarcastically insulted. "I mean really!" AG: "I've never been one to consider it myself, but I understand the significance behind it... Perhaps if the humans can learn anything from us it would be proper use of romantical quadrants" TA: "Let's hope so. Only one type of romance is inadequate for the range of emotions we feel." AG: "If anything, it seems like they try to emulate these feelings, albeit with very poor success... If anything it seems Mike especially is trying his hand at kismesis, and he doesn't know how bad he is doing" TA: "He needs to learn, but not from me." She grumbles under her breath some very unflattering remarks. "He is... Not going to talk to me like that again." AG: "Did he say anything other than insulting our matespritship? I talked to him some time earlier, and it does seem he thoroughly regrets what he has said and done" TA: "He said that he told you that I was going to get you killed. And had some flailing attempts to ping me for black, I think... but other than that no. He didn't say much else." AG: "Do you... Do you still wish to end his life? He still fears for himself, but he doesn't have the spine to actually stand up for himself... Its sad, really" TA: "If he keeps messing with our matespritship then yes, I won't hesitate. As long as he leaves us alone, I'll leave him alone." She shrugs a little. "I told him not to talk to you again and he actually told me no. But I don't know how much of that was him having a spine or him just lashing out because of fear." AG: "Most likely fear, but if it can be limited to him leaving us alone that would be nice... When I talked to him, I said that I would try to keep you from outright killing him if it went that far, but you can at least punch him if you'd like... As long at it doesn't kill him that is" TA: "I'll punch him almost as hard as I'm going to punch Serios. Does that sound fair?" AG: Eribus lightly kisses Lorcan, still with a bit of a blush. "Of course, that is perfectly fine" TA: Her face flushes purple and she giggles before covering her face with her hands. "Oh Eribus!" She peeks out through her fingers and looks at his green blush. "What am I going to do with you? What am I going to get you for the Perigee?" AG: "You wouldn't need to get me anything, just my time with you has been enough for me... But anything you'd give me I would most cherish... I already have something in mind for you, but I wouldn't want to spoil it yet" TA: "You tease!" She lightly smacks him on the chest. "I'll get Nyarla and Aaisha to help me then. They've probably got ideas on what to give your matesprit on Twelfth Perigee's Eve." AG: "They might have an idea, yeah" He smiles, looking at Lorcan. "But I don't lie when I say you've already given me all I could have wanted" TA: She blushes even more purple and hides her face again. "Eribus you're making me blush!" AG: "I-I'm sorry Lorcan, I'm not trying to make you blush, but you are as wonderful as I think you are... You blushing just means its true" TA: "Eriiiiiiiiiiibus!" She whines and hides her face on his shoulder now, wrapping her arms around his torso. "You're more wonderful than I am....." AG: Eribus laughs lightheartedly. "You know I can't see your face if you keep hiding it" TA: "That's the point!" Lorcan presses her nose to his neck and stops. Yes. He was still warm. "Besides. I like hiding my face here." AG: "Well I like looking at your face" TA: "And I like looking at yours too. But also hiding my face against your neck." AG: "Well I'm not complaining, its nice to have you close" TA: She squeezes him gently before lightly kissing his neck. "You'll always have me close. I'm not going to leave you." AG: "That would be ideal... Improbable, but it doesn't hurt to try to have it that way" TA: "Don't spoil the moment, Eribus." She sounds a little hurt, but doesn't pull away. "Besides. Once I go to Aaisha's hive before the gala, you're not going to see me again until I'm ready." AG: "Well, yes... And I look forward to seeing you when you are... Anyway I was just meaning that something so perfect is hard to keep unscathed, I want this to last, I really do" TA: "I do too." Lorcan pulls away from his neck and smiles, staring at his face. "You are the best matesprit I could ask for, you know. No one else could ever take your place." AG: "I would hope nobody could take my place" TA: "They'd have a really hard time trying to. Impossible even." AG: "Well I can say the same with you as well" He smiles at Lorcan. "But I hope it never comes to where that would be the case" TA: "Here's hoping we're never separated." AG: "Well, we don't want to jynx it here, but yes... Lets hope..." TA: "Mm. Shut up and kiss me, Eribus?" AG: "If you insist..." He holds Lorcan close and kisses her, holding Lorcan, his arms wrapped around her in warm embrace TA: She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back, gently at first. If there was anything she liked doing, it was kissing her matesprit silly. Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus